


blood pounding like the beat of a drum

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Breathplay", "Knifeplay", "Orgasm Denial", :c, Breathplay, Day 1, Day 3, Day 4, F/M, Failed attempt at cuddling, Female Masturbation, Frottage, Grinding, Hate Sex, Kinktober2020, Knifeplay, Micah is a sub prove me wrong, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, kind of, prompt 1, prompt 3, prompt 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #1: "Knifeplay"Kinktober 2020, #3: "Orgasm Denial"Kinktober 2020, #4: "Breathplay"You’re not even sure what he did.He’d said something, of course. Something what’d made your ears ring and your vision go red. But what it was had escaped you, gone from your head before he’d even finished saying it.What Hosea was doing putting the two of you on watch together, you’d never know. Maybe he’d thought that, you being you, you’d rein Micah in a bit.Probably though, he’d be more than amused to see you yank Micah’s knife out of the air mid-flip, tackle him, and pin him down, knife to his throat. And the sound Micah made? Oh, just priceless. His face flushed as he stared up at you, before breaking into laughter, “Ooo, do that again.”
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	blood pounding like the beat of a drum

###  _blood pounding like the beat of a drum_  
~Constellations, Oh Hellos

Kinktober 2020, #1: "Knifeplay"  
Kinktober 2020, #3: "Orgasm Denial"  
Kinktober 2020, #4: "Breathplay"

You’re not even sure what he did.

He’d said something, of course. Something what’d made your ears ring and your vision go red. But what it was had escaped you, gone from your head before he’d even finished saying it.

What Hosea was doing putting the two of you on watch together, you’d never know. Maybe he’d thought that, you being you, you’d rein Micah in a bit.

  
  


Probably though, he’d be more than amused to see you yank Micah’s knife out of the air mid-flip, tackle him, and pin him down, knife to his throat. And the sound Micah made? Oh, just priceless. His face flushed as he stared up at you before breaking into laughter, “Ooo, do that again.”

He looked slightly less amused when you dug the tip into his throat dip enough for blood to bead, adam’s apple bobbing on a gulp. “Sure about that Bell?” you pressed it in harder, watched him shudder, and christ that was nice he deserved to get some sort of comeuppance for once.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he rasped and no, no you wouldn’t, you rather liked living with the Van Der Lindes and maybe if you weren’t known to be with him and you were away from camp… but no Hosea knew and Hosea despised the man but Hosea also didn’t believe in killing fellow gang members. 

You sat back

right onto something you were pretty damn sure was an erection. It felt like one, blunt and somewhat malleable and hot even through two pairs of denim pants and wow wasn’t it just like Micah to get turned on by a knife being shoved into his throat?

For the first time since you’d met him, Micah actually looked kind of scared. Well sheepish, more like. Probably the first time in his life, thinking on it. “Now girly-” you pressed the knife against his throat and, with a grin that could out-mischief a fox, ground against his erection.

He choked, head snapping back, a thin red line drawn down his throat.

“Careful,” you crooned, “this is _very_ sharp.”

His cock twitched against your ass.

Interesting.

  
  


You ground down, again and again, and each time he shuddered, allowing his head to loll from side to side, cock throbbing when the knife would scratch his throat. “Sweetheart,” he finally growled, “keep that up, and you’re gonna pay.”

So, of course, you stopped moving. The sound he made was pure pain, hands shooting up to clutch your hips so hard they hurt, and you barked “Micah!” as you drew the knife back in reprimand (and wasn’t that a thought?)

His breath caught and, though his eyes were nothing shy of pure _rage_ and promised retribution he dropped his hands back to the dirt, clutching the grass in his fingers. “Sweetheart,” he growled, but didn’t do anything else, so you rewarded him with a grind of your hips and the trailing of the knife along the only part of his collarbone you could reach.

You shifted your hips, bit your lip to keep from groaning when his cock hit you just so - finally, you were starting to grow aroused - somewhat because he looked pretty nice beneath you, largely because finally knocking Micah down to size, having him wrapped around your finger, was fucking amazing… although having his cock between your legs helped, too.

“Good boy,” you purred, and trailed the knife up to his throat, grinding again and again, baring your teeth in a nasty grin when you felt the throbbing of his cock begin to speed up, his chest rising and falling faster and faster, lines being scratched into his throat with increasing frequency as he swayed his head back and forth.

You sat up on your knees, removing any friction he could find, and pulled back the knife. “Hey!” he barked, and lunged to grab you but you were quicker, wrapping one of your hands around his throat and slamming his head into the ground. Micah wheezed, hips giving tiny little aborted thrusts and _goddamn_ that shouldn’t surprise you but it did.

And you were a well-practiced outlaw, so it wasn’t much to squeeze just right to send that pleasant whooshing feeling through his head without causing any damage, and from the way his cock throbbed desperately when you sat down again, your thighs starting to hurt, he _very much_ liked it. Damn though if you weren’t liking it too - having this big, strong son of a bitch beneath you, completely at your bidding? Yes sir please might I have another?

His hips stuttered, and you leaned forward again, “Nuh uh,” releasing your grip on his throat, grinning as he took in a great gasp of breath before tightening your grip again,

then again

and again

and again.

God, but if this wasn’t fun.

You tossed his knife away, uncaring as it thudded into the dirt though he made a vaguely offended noise that was, honestly, more pathetic than anything with his lack of breath, and hurried to undo your pants with your now-free hand, still continuing the air-no air cycle with the other. His hips drove into the air, desperately seeking friction, but you were careful not to allow it - “You don’t cum until I cum, Bell.”

The sound he made could have been a sob - probably was, considering the absolutely desperate look on his face.

But it took you less time to cum than you’d thought it would, you hadn't realized just how turned on you were - a few tweaks of your finger, a few thrusts, and you were convulsing on top of him, hand clenching and releasing his throat out of your control, and he choked out your name as his hips bucked, spilling into his pants.

You slumped on top of him, panting loudly and releasing his throat, pulling your hand from your pants.

He was damn lucky you’d thrown his knife aside, else you’d have slit his throat when he wrapped his arm around your waist in some pathetic attempt at a cuddle.


End file.
